I Write Sins Not Tragedies
by Naley is L.O.V.E
Summary: Haley has a secret, or a secret someone shall I say. No one knows, she wont let them. She trust's no one, no one is allowed to get to know her. Until one boy walks into her life. Will she allow him to know? Will she let him in? Naley Please Read & Review!
1. Chapter 1

-1**I Write Sins Not Tragedies**

**A/N:**** A.U Haley doesn't live with her parents, because they kicked her out. You'll find out why later… It's the 2nd week of 12th grade. Nathan and Haley have all the same classes, though they do not know each other. Though Nathan wants to you'll find out more to your answers. Thanks. Also. Lucas is more like Nathan was, Cheating, Dating with a new girl every week. Nathan is more nicer, still popular and the best basketball placer, but doesn't date a lot of girls, and doesn't cheat.**

Nathan sighed loudly 10 minutes into Geography replaying this mornings event's in his head.

"_He never comes out of his room" Deb complained, pulling out a water from the fridge._

"_That's his fault, not mine" Dan told her, slamming down his fist on the counter, this has happened way to many times, he wasn't going to get blamed for it again._

"_He doesn't come out because when he does you either say something where your better at basketball then him, or to go practice because he's rusty! And not to mention, Nathan's grades are dropping, he has to study instead of practicing every second of the day.." She told him loudly._

"_So what do you want me to do about it huh!" Dan yelled, shoving a chair, into the wall, listening to the screeching across the kitchen floor._

"_Maybe he should get some counseling…"_

"_No guys! Stop it please! Have you ever thought it might be you theres something wrong with? NOT ME!" Nathan yelled, startling both of them. "I don't need counseling! You two do! You need a lot of it. I'll get a tutor to higher my grades alright!" Nathan shouted as they both nodded their heads slightly. "I'm going to school, later" Nathan exclaimed more calmly, grabbing his bag and slamming the door behind him._

Nathan shook his head to clear his thoughts and looked up at the classroom clock. It was 15 minutes into class now. He looked up at the door when he heard the handle move as the Auburn haired beauty entered the room.

"Miss James everyday so far, you have been late, Care to explain why!" Ms. Rugby yelled. Haley looked down sadly and shook her head. "Miss James I will not tolerate this, If your late again, I'm going to have to give you a detention, and contact your parents or guardians, whichever your living with."

"Well… I live alone… you'll be contacting me. And I guess I'll have some time to spend because Ill be late everyday… I have important stuff to do, that I can't just skip. But I'd rather have Saturday's if that's okay…please…" Haley explained rather quietly.

"Miss James, please take a seat next to Mr. Scott, we will discuss this after class" Haley nodded and took a seat next to Nathan. Nathan gave her a small smile, which she returned as she took out her binder.

(End of class)

"Okay everyone, you can go. Except for you Haley" Ms. Rugby exclaimed.

"Yes Ma'am" Haley answered, Nathan gave her an apologetic smile and walked out.

"Alright Haley, whats wrong?"

"Nothings wrong, I just can't explain it… and I don't want to… I'm sorry though…"

"You'll have to serve a lot of Saturday detentions you know?" Haley nodded. "Alright you can go", Haley nodded again and walked out only to be met with a set of amazing blue eyes.

"Hey we never really introduced ourselves" Nathan told her. "My names Nathan Scott" He said extending his hand out and smiling.

"I'm Haley James" Haley smiled back, shaking his hand, which sent a chill up both of there spines but they just shook it off.

"Nice to meet you Haley. I have a couple of questions, if that's okay?" Nathan asked starting to walk with her. Haley nodded and watched him talk. "Well…. I need your help, I hear, you're the best tutor, and well, my grades suck, So do you think you could help me?" Nathan asked then added, "I'll pay"

"I don't need your money Nathan"

"Oh" Nathan blushed. "Okay"

"Yeah… sure I can."

"So… do you like music?" Nathan asked, then laughed as Haley looked at him weirdly.

"Yeah of course, who doesn't?" Haley laughed, Nathan nodded his head chuckling.

"Well… your right… do you have any favorites?"

"Yeah, My favorite band is Panic! At the Disco. Not a lot of people like them, but there awesome" Haley explained, Nathan looked at her weirdly.

"You do? There my favorite too! That's so weird! Your right, no one does know them, they kick ass though!" Nathan exclaimed, Haley laughed and nodded. "I love the song 'Time to Dance'"

"_Give me envy, Give me malice, baby, give me a break! When I say 'Shotgun' You say 'wedding'!" _Haley sang. "_Shotgun"_

"_Wedding" _Nathan joined.

"_Shotgun"_

"_Wedding!_" Nathan sang between laughs. "Yes, that song, it rocks!"

"I totally agree, It's one of my favorites"

"I can see that" Nathan joked.

"Hah your right!"

"Hey…" Nathan said after taking a deep breath, and calming down from all the laughing. "I know you don't know me that much, and I don't know you that much, but, you seem cool, and stuff, and Maybe we could hang out sometime…?"

"I'd love too… but I don't think I could…"

"What do you mean, oh I'm sorry, you probably have a boyfriend or something… what was I thinking" Nathan apologized.

"No, no I don't. It's just, I wouldn't have time, I'm really busy, and then I have to watch… my… Um… My sister… And I cant just leave her alone."

"Oh I understand, But… maybe your sister could come too, I wouldn't mind. But If you don't wanna that's okay" Nathan explained as they walked into the Science room. "Just think about it?" He asked taking a seat, Haley nodded slightly and started searching for a seat until Nathan whistled to her. "Arent you gonna sit with me!" He asked pouting.

"Yeah… I was just counting how many people were here today…" Haley joked, Nathan laughed slightly as she sat next to him.

"Oh sure you were"

"Okay class ENOUGH! Let's get to the subject."

Nathan looked at haley from the corner of his eye and smiled. Finally he met her. And he just might get to hang out with her. This year was turning out great already. He didn't even think about his parents once.

Haley caught Nathan stealing a glance but ignored it. She couldn't hang out with him. How would he react with Rachel? She was to young for this… She shouldn't have to deal with this. Haley shook her head and listened to Mr. Preito talk. She'll deal with this later.

**A/N:**** I know your probably like MAJOR confused, but it will clear up each chapter. Please review, tell me if its worth continuing.**


	2. Chapter 2

-1**I Write Sins Not Tragedies**

**A/N:**** Wow… I didn't know so many people loved 'Panic! At The Disco' I LOVE THEM! LoL! Haha, thanks for all the reviews by the way! I didn't think so many people would enjoy it! So here's another chapter.**

"Alright so, Does anyone know the answer?" Mr. Preito asked impatiently as he watched no one raise there hands. "Alright then," Mr. Preito said, continuing on about something no one cared about. Haley tapped her pencil lightly, she was in the back sitting with Nathan. Haley heard Nathan clear his throat a little loudly and she glance at him quickly and turned away. Nathan cleared his throat again and Haley turned to him.

"Are you okay?" She asked him quietly. Nathan nodded and chuckled a little, than eyed her then his paper, than her, and the paper again. Haley took this as a sign too look at his notebook. Haley read what he wrote on a lined piece of paper.

**Don't you feel kind of bad for the teacher? He's like talking to the wall… No one's listening…**

Haley laughed slightly and took the notebook.

**I'm listening a little… but yes… I feel kind of bad.**

Haley smiled and slid it back to him.

**Yeah well, he's a dick anyway. That's why no one listens to him, He hands out detentions like it's a gift.**

Haley laughed reading it, and shook her head.

**I'm guessing you got one.**

Nathan chuckled a little at this.

**Nope… But… I hear things… **

Haley laughed loudly this time, Mr. Preito glared and Haley stopped.

"Miss James, May I ask what's so funny?"

"I was… just laughing at what you said…"

"You think it's funny that ton's of animals are dying of this toxic gas?" Mr. Preito asked madly. Haley shook her head as her face got hot.

"No… I don't know what I was thinking… sorry" She answered shutting up. Nathan laughed and Haley turned to him with a joking glare.

_**Is it still me that makes you sweat? Am I what you think about in bed when the lights are dim and your hands are shaking as your sliding off your dress.**_

Haley's eyes widened as she heard her cell phone ring tone through her jeans pocket. Nathan smirked.

"I love your ring tone. 'Lying is the most fun girls can have without taking their clothes off' Right? By Panic! At the Disco" Nathan asked smirking. Haley nodded quickly taking it out of her pocket. "Answer it"

"Excuse me No cell phones allowed. Or I'll be forced to take it" Mr. Preito yelled. Haley glanced at him then the number.

"I have to take this." Haley sighed walking out of the classroom. Nathan frowned, no longer being in her presence. Minutes later Haley walked back in handing the teacher the phone. "Sorry, You can take it if you want, I'm done with it, and there's no minutes. And I have to go." Haley exclaimed grabbing her bag.

"Haley? Where are you going?" Nathan asked. Haley gave him a small smile.

"I have to go pick up Rachel. She's sick" Haley explained quietly.

"Miss James, Your not going anywhere, there's nothing more important then school" The teacher called after her.

"Yes there is… Family" Haley explained leaving the room.

"Um.. Can I go to the bathroom?" Nathan asked after a couple seconds of silence.

"Sure… I guess" Nathan nodded and grabbed his bag, stuffing his binder in it. "You don't need your bag to do that…"

"Uh.. You don't wanna know…" Nathan exclaimed then shook his head at how stupid and weird that sounded. Nathan walked out and spotted Haley walking fast out the door. "Haley!" Nathan yelled jogging up to her.

"What are you doing?" Haley asked slightly confused.

"Do you want a lift?" Nathan asked, knowing she didn't have a car.

"No no, I can't ask you do to that. I'm gonna walk. Plus, you can't miss school. Just go, I'll be fine, I walk home all the time, this will be no different" Haley explained.

"Please Haley, It's not safe, and plus, I don't wanna be here, I feel like leaving. Please?" Nathan begged pleadingly with his eyes. Haley sighed loudly.

"I'm paying you though"

"Haley, I don't need your money" Nathan mocked, repeating what Haley had said to him earlier. Haley blushed slightly.

"Are you sure Nathan, I can just walk."

"No It's fine, C'mon." Nathan told her grabbing her hand and leading her to his ford truck. Haley shivered at his touch. Nathan opened the door for her. "Ladies first" He said letting her hold his hand for balance, getting into the truck.

"Thanks"

"No problem" Nathan exclaimed climbing into the drivers side. "Where too?"

"Tree Hill Kindergarten." Haley smiled slightly.

"Alright." Nathan said turning the key, starting it up, Haley smiled as 'Panic! At the Disco' Filled the car.

"Nice choice in music"

"I told you I liked them." Nathan smiled. Minutes and Songs went by. It was silent except for the music, and Haley's quiet Singing. Nathan would steal glancing at her. He wanted to hear her sing louder, but, she was too quiet.

"_Oh well imagine, As I'm pacing the pews in a church corridor, and I can't help but to hear, no I cant help but to hear an exchanging of words: "What a beautiful wedding! What a Beautiful wedding!" Says the bridesmaid to the waiter._

"_And yes, but what a shame, What a shams, the poor grooms bride is a" Nathan sang loudly and then Haley joined in._

"_**Whore**" _They said loudly, Haley laughed throwing her head back.

"My personal favorite part!" Nathan explained. Haley laughed her eyes watery from laughing.

"Mine too" Haley laughed harder. Nathan smiled, not his smirk, but a real smile. She looked beautiful. After Haley's laughing died down, Haley looked at him and sighed. "Nathan, are you anything like your brother?"

Nathan tensed and looked at her. "No… I'm nothing like him. I don't treat girls like there objects" Nathan explained rather calm.

"Alright… Good, I didn't think you were… I just wanted to make sure."

"Why? Does he do anything to you? Because I will kick his ass" Nathan explained. Haley laughed a little.

"Just the normal ass grabbing. See, I work for his mom, at Karen's Café and well. Every time I give him his food, he grabs my ass. It's no big deal, But I hate him, so it gets me mad." Nathan shook his head.

"I swear to god Haley, I will kick his ass"

"If he does it again, your allowed to then okay?" Haley told him. Nathan smiled a little. "I have to tell you something…"

"What?" Nathan asked a little worried.

"Well… I don't think you really care but-" Haley started but was cut off.

"Is it about you?" Nathan asked, Haley nodded. "Then I care" Haley smiled brightly and Nathan smirked, he liked being the one to make her smile like that.

"Thanks… Well… You know Rachel? My um. Sister?" Haley asked.

"Yeah."

"Well… No one knows this but, I feel like I can talk to you. So, I was kicked out of my house because… when I was 13 I was raped. And I got pregnant, so, I guess what I'm trying to tell you is… Rachel's my daughter… and I understand if you don't want to like hang out with me anymore, because, It is hard, being friends with someone that has a kid and stuff…"

"Wow… I'm sorry… about you being raped, you don't deserve that"

"Yeah… but honestly, I'm glad it happened. Because, I couldn't picture my life without Rachel" Haley smiled. Nathan nodded.

"That's sweet Haley. And If you don't mind, I'd still like to hang out with you, and get to know you more… and get to know Rachel maybe?"

"I'd like that"

_**-Please Review! I'd like to know if It's still worth continuing? And yes, you guys were all right about Rachel! LoL good Job! Next Chapter:**_

_**-Nathan get's to know Rachel**_

_**-Nathan spends the day with both Rachel/Haley**_

_**-Nathan babysits…**_


End file.
